Legend Poems
by JuneIparis
Summary: These are poems I wrote for Legend mostly about June and Day's relationship
1. Two Sides of the Same Coin

_Two Sides of the Same Coin_

Coins

A little item

With a thousand meanings

wealth

appearance

status

happiness

show

They can do so much for you

Change your life in a second

But what do they represent?

Two sides

Flat,

Uneven,

Unequal,

I think being unequal,

Is what makes us great,

Who am I?

Who are you?

Our relationship was put on fast forward

No repeats,

No stopping,

Why is that?

our confining lives,

Poor,

Rich,

Standards,

Happiness,

Perfection,

Achievement,

Yet we are still the one,

Two sides of the same coin

I pondered even posting these because I didn't know if they were good, but in honor of Champion coming out in a week, I wanted to post these anyway. I wanted these to speak for themselves, so I didn't put interpretations, or try to justify my words. My form of poetry is more of fragmented sentences, without much figurative language, but it's just my preference. I hope you liked it and tell me in the reviews if you want me to write more, if the format is good, and which one was your favorite.


	2. My Light

_My Light_

Darkness,

Opens up,

The clack of heels,

The swoosh of satin,

Then glare,

Scarring light,

Blaring crowds,

People cheer,

An arm,

Around my waist,

Security,

Warmth,

Then I see…

him

A creeping shiver

Comes across me

The smiles dim,

Vision goes fuzzy,

Until all I see...

Is my chance,

My beauty,

My light,

I pondered even posting these because I didn't know if they were good, but in honor of Champion coming out in a week, I wanted to post these anyway. I wanted these to speak for themselves, so I didn't put interpretations, or try to justify my words. My form of poetry is more of fragmented sentences, without much figurative language, but it's just my preference. I hope you liked it and tell me in the reviews if you want me to write more, if the format is good, and which one was your favorite.


	3. Everything

_Everything_

Scanning the crowd,

Until he finds the one,

The being that can make everything…

right…

again,

When she comes into focus,

He sees her with…

another,

Tidal Waves crash,

Storm clouds rage,

All in a moment,

Known…

as time

Still she sees him,

She holds his gaze,

And he knows…

everything,

I pondered even posting these because I didn't know if they were good, but in honor of Champion coming out in a week, I wanted to post these anyway. I wanted these to speak for themselves, so I didn't put interpretations, or try to justify my words. My form of poetry is more of fragmented sentences, without much figurative language, but it's just my preference. I hope you liked it and tell me in the reviews if you want me to write more, if the format is good, and which one was your favorite.


	4. A Whole

The truth…

is hard to face,

It's never pretty.

Work is demolished

People are broken

Souls need repairing

What is my truth?

My truth is…

I waited too long,

I left one place…

and stayed too long in another,

You had a choice

hard.

changing.

solid.

gripping.

true.

I made it for you,

When I said goodbye,

It wasn't for you…

Like I told myself,

It was for me,

Because I am

a coward,

afraid,

pathetic,

new,

I think you would have chosen him anyway,

He is the leader,

I am the fighter,

He gets things done,

I talk,

He is perfect,

I am jagged,

But you and me made a whole,

I pondered even posting these because I didn't know if they were good, but in honor of Champion coming out in a week, I wanted to post these anyway. I wanted these to speak for themselves, so I didn't put interpretations, or try to justify my words. My form of poetry is more of fragmented sentences, without much figurative language, but it's just my preference. I hope you liked it and tell me in the reviews if you want me to write more, if the format is good, and which one was your favorite.


	5. Her

_Her_

Perfection

Did God create perfection?

Did God create angels?

Because if he did….

I know who one is.

My June.

Can I call her that?

Did I win?

I could have died at any moment.

I could have failed the world.

Stepped somewhere I shouldn't have.

Tripped over a wire.

She stayed.

There was that one time.

Besides that she has been true.

She does everything gracefully,

like a tightrope walker.

You know she has to feel fear,

but never shows it.

Carrying a country on her shoulders,

yet she remains pure.

We now have them.

We're already yin and yang.

The light…

overcomes all.

*Its 12:16 in the morning you goddy trot, give me some slack on these*


	6. Afterwards

_Afterwards_

Life is a series of roads.

Passages.

Roads.

Journeys.

To get where you need to be?

Of course there are

Roadblocks.

Storms.

Obstacles.

Is it worth it?

There is

Sweetness.

Tender.

Light….

like a brush stroke

There is

Heat.

Fire.

Passion.

True love maybe?

The only people

who have finished.

Are dead.

Thats goddy perfect.

Who's to say there **is** an end?

Why not go on forever?

Living one day to the next….

never varying.

In paradise.

*Its 12:16 in the morning you goddy trot, give me some slack on these. IDK if Day believes in God or not, and I think you've guessed by now that these aren't connected*


	7. Them

_Them_

The Republic.

What is the Republic?

Who is the Republic?

Where can I pin the blame?

Things were so much more simple…

When the Republic was pure evil.

Now the Republic means Anden,

Who I pledged my allegiance to.

Now the Republic means June,

The person I want to let go of…

but don't.

Because of the Republic:

My mother is dead.

Because of the Republic:

My brother sacrificed himself…

for me.

What have I lost at the hands of the Republic?

What has the Republic stolen from me?

My childhood,

My innocence,

Any sense of normality.

Who has the Republic made me?

Their criminal,

Their rebel,

Their figurehead,

Their dying symbol,

Their example.

Have I lost myself?

Now they're asking to take away the last thing…

they can.

Scratch that.

It isn't the Republic asking:

It's June.

She knows what they did to Eden last time…

took him away from the only home he's ever known

almost made him blind.

I once said:

"I don't want to see the Republic collapse.

I want to see it change."

Did I mean that?

Or did I say it for June?

Everything I've gone through in my life.

Everything my family's gone through.

Everything my people have gone through.

All.

The starvation.

The beatings.

The humiliation.

Being insulted.

Being suppressed.

The injustices.

The suffering.

At the hands of the Republic.

*I am aware I used 'The Republic' about 20 times to many, I wanted Day to establish his opinion. It is 12:20 in the morning you goddy trot*


	8. Betrayal

I wonder….

Can you idolize someone?

Hate them?

Want to kill them?

But would die for them?

I wonder….

When the storm is over,

if you can resume.

Continue building the foundation,

that took so long to build.

I wonder….

Is it

anger

I feel?

Is it

sadness

I feel?

Is it

betrayal?

By the one I thought never would?

*It's 12:20 in the morning you goddy trot, give me some slack*


End file.
